When Opportunity Knocks
by notime4stopsigns
Summary: Involves Rutherford and a character I made up, Dioka Murakami, who was his friend when he was younger but disappeared one day with no reason. Now she suddenly appears at his door, pleading for his help. DC: I don't own Spiral, but I do own Dioka Murakami.
1. Chapter 1

Eyes Rutherford had been in the middle of composing a new song on his piano when someone had knocked on his door. He had expected it to be Rio or Kousuke, or even little Narumi, with more bad news. Instead it was someone he wouldn't have expected to be knocking on his door for a million years.

Dioka Murakami was slumped, only half-conscious it seemed, against the doorway. Eyes looked down at her, shocked to see one of his closest friends (who he hadn't seen since his adolescent years), lying at his feet. Her charcoal black hair was messily draped over her face, and it looked like she hadn't had a haircut since he had last seen her. Her skin was paler than he ever remembered, and there were dark shadows under her closed eyes. She hadn't changed much since last time.

Her eyelids fluttered and opened. She saw him and smiled sleepily.

"Hello, Eyes. I haven't seen you in a while." Her voice was soft and gentle, but hoarse, like she hadn't spoken in a long time...

With that, her head fell back onto her shoulders, and her coarse breathes became quiet and rhythmic.

"Hello, Dioka." he whispered, even though he knew she was already asleep. "I've missed you."


	2. Chapter 2

"You've let you hair grow out." He and Dioka were sitting on the couch in what you could call the "living room" of his fancy apartment. Dioka was sipping a cup of tea, a blanket wrapped around her frail body.

"Yes..." She was barely paying attention, thinking about something distant. She turned back and smiled. "You haven't let _your_ hair grow out though!"

Her smiles always made him feel a small warmth inside him, before his other icy thoughts snuffed it out. Eyes once almost smiled back. But now she was sick, and close to death if she wasn't helped soon. Something was wrong, and her smiles just seemed like a mask to him.

Dioka's face then became serious, and she looked down at the floor, as if unable to look at him.

"Eyes... I'm so sorry I left... I should have told you, given you, at least, a reason why..." She trailed off, remembering that day. He remembered, too. He remembered her tear-streaked face as she gave him one last smile, then her stepping into the black car with the dark-tinted windows and no license plates. He had just stood there, watching her go, when anyone else would have run after them, or called the police in the very least. But no, he had just stood there, like he always did, thinking she might turn around and come back, just as quickly as she had left.

It hadn't happened that way though, and he had stood by that curb all night before finally realizing that and walking home.

"Where did you go?" he said slowly. Eyes was afraid he might not want to know. Dioka squirmed uncomfortably and hesitated, as if trying to decide what to say.

"I... I went away with... a friend, who turned out not to be such a great friend..." She seemed to be forcing her weak smile.

The pianist's catlike eyes narrowed. Something was definitely wrong with her.

"Dioka, tell me what's wrong." he demanded. She shook her head and looked away, trying unsuccessfully to hide her tears. Her body shook to go along with her silent sobs. He put his arms around her and hugged her loosely. Eyes didn't really give out hugs very often, but sympathy for his old friend overruled his normal standoffish manner.

They sat there for a while, Dioka crying into his shoulder while he buried his face in her dark hair. Finally she pulled out of his arms and wiped the tears off of her cheeks. Her face hardened, but not at him, more like she was trying to pull herself together.

"Bad things happened where I went, Eyes, and I've only just escaped them. I'll tell you everything soon, but right now I need sleep. Do you have a guest room?"

He was so stunned by her words that his brain wasn't comprehending it all fast enough, which didn't happen often. Dioka was the only person who could get him to act completely unlike himself. "What? Guest room? Are you staying here?"

"Of course. Where else would I go? It's too late for me to get a hotel room. Besides," she added quietly, "I feel safer when I'm around you."

Her last words convinced him. "Okay, you can stay here on the couch tonight, and tomorrow I will get some better sleeping arrangements for you."

She smiled. "Thank you so much, Eyes. I knew you'd help me."


	3. Chapter 3

Eyes couldn't sleep with all the things he had to think about. Eventually he got up again and paced around the room. He looked out the wide windows, down at the city. It was just as awake as he was. He thought playing the piano for a few hours would help silence his mind, but he didn't want to wake his guest. She needed sleep so badly, he knew by just looking at her.

Dioka. Maybe if he saw her, just once, calmly sleeping, he'd be able to calm down as well.

Eyes glanced at the couch. He barely could see her in the dark; only the lights from the city below slightly highlighted her silhouette.

"Dioka..." This time he whispered her name aloud. He wandered closer to where she slept. Now he could just barely see her pale face, almost as pale as the moon. She seemed so peaceful, so relaxed. Eyes stopped himself. He had begun to take a step closer. _No, just turn around. Go back to your bed and sleep._

He hesitated, then finally agreed with his conscience. Great, now he was talking to himself in his head. Was he going insane? That would explain a lot...

Dioka stirred in her sleep. She mumbled a name and turned over. Okay, now he needed to go back. That would be a disaster if she woke up to find him staring at her, watching her sleep. He shuddered slightly. Eyes turned around and went to his bed. Sleep seemed to come easier now as he waited, drifting into unconsciousness...

His dreams were filled with different possibilities of what could have happened to her during her time away. Most of them made no sense, for they were just dreams, but others were clearer, and they sent shivers down his spine when he recalled them later.

He was suddenly awakened by a scream. His heart skipped a beat and then began to pump faster than he thought was healthy. She screamed again, and he bolted upright and jumped out of bed. He ran to the couch where she was coiled up with the blanket twisted around her shuddering body. Even though her face was contorted with fear, Eyes could tell she was still asleep.

"No! I won't! I can't hurt them! Let me go!" Every outburst made his stomach churn in worry. "You can't make me kill them!" Dioka shrieked again. Tears streamed down her face. Watching her suffer made the churning in his stomach become a tight, painful knot, but he stayed with her until she finally fell back into a deep sleep. When her screaming stopped, Eyes returned to his bed. His nightmarish dreams were highlighted by the memory of her cries, and they were played over and over again in his mind like a broken record.


	4. Chapter 4

"When you said 'better sleeping arrangements', I expected some reservations at a hotel or something._ Not_ a whole new room!" Dioka exclaimed as the men carried a king-sized bed through the door. Eyes just looked at her blankly.

"Is that what you'd rather have?"

"No, no! This is great. I just thought you wanted privacy, and waking up to drills and hammers kind of surprised me." She smiled at him. She looked much better than she had last night. For a moment he just stared at her brown eyes. She held his stare. They were beautiful, her eyes, bright and the color of molasses. He realized the shine in them from the old days was gone. A glaze of sadness, guilt, and doubt was left in its place.

Dioka suddenly turned away, as if embarrassed by his analyzing of her. He grabbed her arm, stopping her in mid-turn. Afterwards, when he asked himself why he did this, he realized he just wanted to touch her, make sure she was really real and not a mere dream...

"Dioka." he said for no apparent reason. (He suspected he had just wanted to say her name.)She turned back to him. Annoyance was the dominant expression in her face. Anger came in second.

"What is it, Eyes?" she said shortly. Her words were clipped and she spoke through gritted teeth. She was definitely annoyed with him. Eyes remembered how much she hated being controlled. He let go and shook his head.

"I..." He trailed off as he changed his mind about what he was going to say. "I thought you might want to meet my associates today."

'Associates' was a better word than 'friends' for the other Blade Children and the two teenagers who hung around with them. On the other hand, he knew Dioka would enjoy the company.

"Oh." Dioka blinked, confused. Then she blushed. "Sorry, I was short with you. I just..."

Eyes nodded slightly. He understood. She relaxed and nodded back. "I'll go get changed."

She had started to walk away when Eyes realized she hadn't brought any luggage.

"Dioka, do you even have clothes?" Dioka turned and blushed again.

"Oh, right. I guess I don't..." She looked down at the dress she was wearing. It was the same she had arrived in and slept in. Eyes suddenly realized that it was dirty, pale, and reminded him of something a prisoner in medieval times would wear. He had barely noticed her clothes last night, but now that he was looking, he notice a large bloodstain on her side. He felt his eyes grow wide and she saw him. She followed his eyes and gasped.

"Oh, that's nothing," she said nervously. "It healed a few weeks ago, see?" She pulled at the hole in the middle of the blotch. Under the fabric was a thin scar blemishing the pale white of her skin. It glinted in the morning sunlight.

"Are you sure it's okay?"

"Positive. I've had much worse scratches when I was-" Dioka immediately shut her mouth and looked at the ground. "Nevermind." she mumbled.

Eyes watched her for a little longer before giving up on the hope that she'd say more. "I'll take you shopping later, then."

She looked up and smiled. "Thank you, Eyes."

"For now you can wear one of my jackets or something to cover up your dress. Pick anything you like. Rio usually comes along this time of day. She likes melons." He stopped realizing how stupid he sounded. Dioka just stared at him, showing now signs of confusion. He hadn't expected her to understand his babbling, but then he remembered she used to know Rio in the old days. Finally she nodded.

"Okay, as long as you don't mind me raiding your closet!" She laughed and skipped away. The worker men continued to build the new room while Eyes stood there. After a couple minutes, he strode over to the piano and began to play.


	5. Chapter 5

"Eyyyyes!" called Rio from where she lounged on the couch. "Do you have anymore melon? I ate all of mine!"

Eyes smiled to himself. It was a small smile, but he was in a good mood. His closest friend since Kanone had come back. Eyes felt a pang in his chest, thinking of Kanone in past-tense. But that friendship couldn't carry on. Obviously. Time to get over it and start over. Dioka arriving was the perfect opportunity to fix his life and get it back on track.

Rio had been demanding his attention all morning. Even though Dioka just sat quietly in the corner, staring out the window, he could tell Rio was jealous of his old friend. Occasionally Rio would comment to her or ask her a question. Dioka would smile and nod, but she did not speak very often. Eyes knew she had been shy around those she didn't know very well, but she had been in Rio's company several times. It was then he realized that his friendship with Dioka was stronger than he had ever thought. She was able to completely be herself around him, despite the three years she had been gone without any connections to keep up the relationship.

Kousuke and Ryoko arrived at noon. Dioka had begun to help Eyes in the kitchen, and soon _he_ was helping _her_. He watched her shred carrots while he washed three giant heads of lettuce. She was making 'Special Sandwiches'. She hadn't told him anymore. "It'd ruin the surprise!" she had said gleefully when he asked.

Dioka seemed much more comfortable now that the intimidating presence of Rio had been diluted. Eyes had wanted to tear Kousuke's head off a few times whenever the idiot made an offensive comment to her, but Ryoko would kick the obnoxious red-head and Dioka just laughed.

It finally came to the point where Dioka kicked him out of the room. It wasn't Kousuke who was kicked out, though, it was Eyes.

"Eyes?"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to have to kick your butt out of here." she said sweetly. "You can't see the finished product until I bring it out."

He raised an eyebrow. She laughed.

"Just get out!" She pushed him into the living room. "Go socialize!"

Eyes pouted. "You're one to talk..." he grumbled. Eyes never pouted or grumbled. This was completely out of character. Dioka could probably even get him to laugh. Without irony.


	6. Chapter 6

Eyes wandered over to where Kousuke and Ryoko were arguing about something. He really didn't care what the argument was about.

"Where is little Narumi today?" he interrupted them without greeting. The couple looked up in unison. Kousuke spoke.

"Oh...well, I don't know." The red-head thought for a moment. "Rio called him right after you told us about this thing. Actually she called that girl he hangs out with. She knew he'd only come if the girl was the one who asked him. Rio made sure she was excited enough about the party that she'd drag him along. That's all I know."

Eyes nodded and turned away. He walked over to the dining room table where Rio was fiddling with a stuffed bunny. He suspected it was a little more harmful than a bunny though, and he noticed a couple of her usual tools she used when she created explosives.

"Who's that for?" He nodded at the plush toy.

"Some kid at school," she replied without looking up. "He's a hunter, I know it. He shot at me. He missed, but he hit my backpack. I had to get all new books. And a new bag, of course."

Eyes didn't respond. An amateur hunter wasn't much of a danger until he exposed one of the Blade Children. But it sounded like Rio was taking care of it. He went on with reason for which he had come over.

"So, where's Narumi? Kousuke said you called the girl and that she was supposed to bring him." Rio looked up.

"He's not here yet? Hm. I-" The tiny cherubic girl stopped and nodded past Eyes. "There they are."

Eyes turned. In the doorway stood Ayumu Narumi with Hiyono Yuizaki hanging on his arm like he was one of her puppets trying to run away.


	7. Chapter 7

_"I love you, Dioka..." He looked down at her, down into her shining-_

_"Eyes...I need to tell you why I'm really here," Her expression was somber, a mask of a smile played on her lips._

_"Tell me then..." He hugged her closer, almost bathing in the heat from her warm body._

_"I told you before that I had been in a bad place..." He pulled away a bit. This was a serious conversation. Not a time for cuddles and hugs..._

_"I'm listening..."_

_"Well I-" She was cut off by the sudden arrival of a dark figure. It looked like a shadow, and it paused for a moment, staring at Eyes, and then grabbed Dioka and disapeared._

_This time Eyes wasn't going to just stand around. He surveyed his surroundings and realized for the first time that he was in a glittering field. Flowers were everywhere...Irises, specifically._

_"Dioka!" he called. No one answered. He began running in the direction that the shadow had seemed to go._

_After what seemed like a mile of endless rolling hills, he heard a voice. Dioka was singing? He followed the voice and came to a huge dark hole in the ground. He peered down and saw nothing. Not even a light. He watched himself at the edge of the darkness, and watched as the shadow came up behind him. It ran into him, pushing him down the hole. As he fell, he looked up at the shadowed figure. Ayumu Narumi stared back at him, hood down, iris in hand..._

"Lunch is ready!" Dioka emerged from the kitchen with a large platter topped with dozens of finger sandwiches. She set the platter on the dining table and began pouring a dark liquid into wine glasses. "I _love_ pomegranate juice. It's so tangy." She looked up and noticed Hiyono and Ayumu standing at the doorway.

"Oh, hi," Dioka smiled shyly.

Ayumu nodded, Hiyono waved excitedly. Where they even "together" yet? Eyes didn't know or really care for that matter. He shook off the thought, but something inside him stirred when he had seen little Narumi's face that day... He recalled one of the nightmares he had had the previous night.

"Disturbing..." he whispered. Everyone looked up at him. While he had been daydreaming (literally almost) they had all gathered at the table and were waiting for him to join them. He stood awkwardly looking back at them all. This was a very uncomfortable situation. Even though they had all worked together to take down multiple hunters and beat Kanone, this group of people didn't necessarily like each other so much.

Well they would have to deal with it for now. He wanted Dioka to feel welcome. Where ever she had come from, it hadn't been very friendly. He wanted everyone to be on their best behavior, even if that meant spending an hour or two with these obnoxious teenagers.

**Hi guys, this right here is an author's note so you can skip it if you like. Sorry I haven't updated my story in a while, I've been very distracted with life. When I look back on these past chapters, I realize how awkward they are at certain points. So, sorry about that too, I tried to keep the awkward moments at a minimal this time, and I hope you liked it. :) I will continue this fanfiction but it may take a while since my creative juices are dry. Thanks for reading and love y'all, -Val**


End file.
